Thrusted into the Unknown
by thewillofpos
Summary: Poseidon betrayed his brothers pact of not having children. Knowing his brothers vindictive natures, he seeks to hide his son Percy. He believes that the magical world is safer than his own. However, he was severely mistaken. Percy and Harry attend Hogwarts together and witness the resurrection of the dark lord. AU mild Swearing. First Story! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Thrusted into the Unknown **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Also, it's been some time since I've read the Harry Potter books. So, if I get something incorrect please message me.**

**Chapter 1:**

Poseidon was intensely worried at his mistake and lack of morals to withhold a binding agreement. Underwater, in his hands, was a one-year old child who was steadily asleep. Despite being in the chilly water, the toddler seemed at peace as he continuously wiggled in his cotton blanket and further enveloped himself into the crook of his father's elbow.

All Poseidon could do was smile and hope that his act of desperation would be fruitful. He was traveling through a lake into an unknown location hidden to monsters and some immortals alike. It was found accidentally. He hadn't known that there were such things as wizards and witches. However, he realized his own ignorance, that his pantheon of immortal beings wasn't the only source of power or the unknown in the world.

He also hadn't met these magical wizards and witches and did not know the full extent of their power. However, their protection spells seemed to acknowledge Poseidon as a wizard. As he easily crossed the protective barrier that hid and protected Hogwarts from the unknown eyes.

However, the headmaster sensed a strong being or wizard trespass the school's protective barriers and readily apparated to the designated location he felt the presence. The headmaster witnessed a man levitate from deep within the water onto the surface. What surprised him the most was the lack of fatigue the individual displayed.

"State your purpose" The headmaster said as he fetched his wand.

As soon as Poseidon heard a voice, he materialized his trident which was ready to cause earthquakes or cause a tsunami against his aggressor.

"How odd. I've seen very few wizards use a staff as their method to channel magic." The headmaster said incredulously.

"It is not a staff old man. It is my symbol of power. The trident." Poseidon fired back as he maneuvered himself carefully, to not wake up his son. 

The headmaster noticed the child in his hands which only further confused him on why this wizard was invading school grounds.

"I'm not a wizard. I am the god of the sea, I am Poseidon." The old man with a large beard had never heard such a thing.

"Well Poseidon. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this well esteemed school." Dumbledore finished as he withdrew his wand and calmly walked toward the sea god.

Already sensing that he was going to be questioned Poseidon immediately explained his situation. "Nice to meet you Albus. I have a dilemma. I need this child I have in my hands to be hidden from the dangers that lurk in my world. I believe he can pass as a wizard. For he is my son and he has inherited some of my powers." Poseidon trailed as he noticed that Dumbledore seemed unaffected by his story.

"I want him to be safe. I believe this is the most viable solution. Your world is safe is it not?" Poseidon pushed on hoping for Dumbledore to speak.

"It is safe now. The dark lord has been defeated, thanks to a child." Dumbledore held a faraway look in his eyes. The moonlight reflecting from his eyes only further reassured that. Poseidon could only muster a confused looked towards the old and wise headmaster.

The dark lord had only been defeated only two weeks ago. For the magical world it was a victory. However, it was also hard to believe that the threat was gone for good. Dumbledore had a deep and lingering perturbation within him. He believed that it wasn't the last time he would see a dark wizard, or specifically, Voldemort within his era.

"Very well Poseidon. I will take the boy." Poseidon sighed in relief. His desperate act bore fruit but not without its consequences.

"However, I ask that you have no contact with the boy. You are going to be dead to him and likewise he will believe so. In addition, since I have bought your silly tale of being a god. You will provide every monetary necessity the boy will require. Since you have not left the child with his mother, I have to come the conclusion that she is no longer living?" Dumbledore finished and Poseidon could only acknowledge his question by nodding.

"Very well. I will look after your boy Poseidon. But you must adhere to my demands. He will grow with another orphan, the one that saved the wizarding world." Dumbledore finally said.

Poseidon had no choice or option to negotiate the terms. He had to adhere to them for the sake of his child's safety.

"Very well Albus. Take care of my son Percy Jackson." Poseidon gently said as he passed his child to Dumbledore. Poseidon melted into a puddle as he disappeared.

Dumbledore once again walked on the street of Privet drive in Little Whinging. The same steps he took to the front door as he delivered Harry Potter. Now he was delivering a different child. One that had the darkest black hair he had ever seen. Dumbledore could only marvel at what dangers the boy could have faced in his father's world. But he didn't dwell on it as he set the boy down on the door floor mat, with a letter attached.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_We once again ask of your hospitality to care of another orphaned child due to a separate war. Just like Harry, his parents have been treacherously killed and he will need parent figures and guidance. I believe that growing up with Harry, they will both understand each other due to their circumstances. The boy's name is Percy Jackson, his father was a wealthy pureblood wizard. A long-lost line within the wizarding world. A family line we long believed was instinct. But it wasn't so._

_To accommodate him into your family, we will exchange some of his father's money to muggle currency. This way his expenses will be indirectly paid by his father and the money delivered to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 2:**

It had been nearly ten years and the boys grew, but at a slowed pace. They were around the same height and of the same weight. Both Harry and Percy were thin and slim due to the neglect the Dursley's administered to them. Percy's eye and some portions of his abdomen manifested purple and blueish tinged bruises from the bullying he suffered from Dudley, the Dursley's spoiled brat.

Harry also manifested some bruising but hidden beneath his clothing. The Dursley's had gotten away with neglect by claiming "Boys will be boys. They always play rough." And the ignorance of the muggle justice system seemed to believe such a thing.

It was almost downright skeptical that both Harry and Percy were not related. Both had their black messy and unkept hair. They also had their own set of rare green eyes. But what truly differentiated the two, was that Percy's hair was always messy no matter how much he attempted in taming it. Harry could always comb his hair and get it somewhat presentable in contrast to Percy's. Harry's green eyes were a bit brighter and shinier, like an emerald. While Percy's eyes were a tinge bit darker but held the shine and color of the sea. The final things that differentiated the two was that Harry wore rounded rimmed glasses and withheld the lightning shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Up. Up Up." Aunt Petunia yelled and banged on the door of the cupboard under the stairs and the closet near the entrance of the house.

Both the boys regretfully awoke and got dressed in their oversized threads the Dursleys presented them. They were the hand me downs from Dudley who was growing not only in height but in weight as well. This was another reason how he easily overpowered the boys.

Even then, they still had their aggressive bouts between each other. Harry and Percy would work as a team to try and fight Dudley off. If they did indeed repel his violent aggression with their own sense of violence, they would be punished by Dudley's parents. Their punishments varied and ranged from being locked in their cupboard or closet respectively. Or starving the boys for a day or two.

The bullying started minimally when they were toddlers but continuously increased as they grew and aged. It had gotten to a point where Harry and Percy just let the bullying occur. It was not worth fighting Dudley and running the risk of losing their meals for the day. Which is why they absolutely awaited in desperation for the day they could flee the danger zone the Dursley's called home.

"Harry make sure you don't burn the bacon this time." Petunia eyed Harry with venom.

"Percy make sure to set the table and make it presentable unlike your room and attire." Percy could only nod half-heartedly as he got the plates from the kitchen cupboards.

The clothes the boys were given weren't exactly the best. Dudley made sure to ruin his clothes when he began to outgrow them. He did this purposefully because he knew that they would be given to Percy and Harry. The clothes in general were wrinkly and the pants had holes on the kneecaps.

"We have to have everything perfect for my baby boy." Aunt Petunia said as she was polishing and dusting the stack of birthday gifts.

Just mentioning 'baby boy' seemed to bring the evil itself as both Percy and Harry could listen and feel the house tremble as Dudley was running down the steps. Dudley was followed by his father Vernon who happily walked behind his son.

As soon as Vernon's eyes laid on both the orphaned boys his mood soured but immediately changed when Dudley spoke.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked demandingly.

Dudley was disrespectful not only to his cousin and Percy but also to his parents. He would always cause tantrums whenever he wasn't pleased with a situation or a particular item. His parents willingly let those tantrums and retorts from Dudley pass with a smile plastered on their faces. If Percy or Harry retorted with an attitude, they lost their meal for the day or were imprisoned either in the cupboard or the closet.

"There are 37 gifts. I counted them myself." Vernon responded proudly. However, it wasn't sufficient for Dudley as he yelled at both of his parents.

"Only 37? Last year I had 38!" He yelled as he jumped up and down as he shook the kitchen in his tantrum.

Percy and Harry could only scoff at Dudley's ungratefulness. All the gifts Percy and Harry received were old and smelly socks from their Uncle Vernon. Vernon and Petunia did their best to satisfy their whiny and spoiled child. They would gift him the latest and most expensive items currently in the market.

"There's Aunt Marge's big present that you forgot to count." Vernon corrected his son. That did not deter him from getting any less angry than he currently was.

"I don't care. I want more gifts!" Petunia looked at Vernon and they both came to a silent agreement together.

"We will buy you two more gifts when we are out. Does that sound okay?" Petunia asked hopefully.

Dudley momentarily seemed to conduct some type of mathematical problem in is head as he was temporarily silent. Before he nodded and his angry attitude and tantrum seemed to fade.

Both Percy and Harry were scarfing down their food hoping to look invisible in case Dudley pushed them out of their seats and ate their meals. When it was Dudley's birthday, anything he said was law. So, they both knew better than to challenge him on his special day.

At the same instance Dudley began to unwrap his gifts, the phone rang, and Vernon hastily answered it. He greeted the individual happily, but that tone eventually died out as he spoke over the phone in a frustrated tone.

"Terrible news. Mrs. Figgs has broken her leg." Vernon relayed to Petunia. The entire family's mood soured, and they looked at the other two boys accusingly knowing their plan of a perfect day with their son was ruined.

Dudley keyed in on the conversation between his parents and immediately began to cry. His parents attempted to find every type of solution for the two. But within half an hour both Harry and Percy were packaged in with Dudley and his best friend in the family van.

The entire day with the Dursleys was unspectacular for Percy and Harry. But for Dudley and his best friend it was the highlight of their week. All that seemed to come crumbling down as Dudley was enclosed within a snake display.

Of course, Percy and Harry were blamed for the misfortunes the family seemed to have. For the entire day they were locked in their respective sleeping areas. Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and Percy in his closet by the entrance.

The coming weeks did not seem to get better.

The boys were accustomed to retrieving the mail for Vernon. But on this day two odd letters were present for that specific day. One addressed to Harry Potter and the other to Percy Jackson. The oddity in the letter was not only that it was addressed to the boys, but it also had odd specifics to them. On Harry's letter it had the Dursleys home address, but in addition to that was that it included 'The cupboard under the stairs.' Meanwhile on Percy's letter, it had the specific, 'The closet near the front entrance'.

However, they were unaccustomed to receiving something out of good will. They were lousy at hiding their letters. Dudley snitched on them and Vernon quickly destroyed the letters. He vehemently scolded the boys to never open those letters or they would be severely punished.

Days passed and the letters continued to arrive, but this time in greater quantity. It got to the point Vernon had enough of it when the house began flooding with the letters and decided to move them temporarily to an offsite location. But the letters continued to follow their trail.

The last destination they reached was an old and worn shack in the middle of nowhere situated out in the sea which was perched on a large rock formation.

That day was a special day for Harry even though nothing particularly exciting or memorable happened during this day every year. Both Percy and Harry were given the worst room which was small in comparison to the others. They were obligated to sleep on a dirty and hard mattress.

Whilst, the Dursley's slept like rocks in the raging storm that was shaking the shack vehemently, the boys were wide awake. They were waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Harry was going to turn eleven.

Percy was wearing an old sport's watch he had grabbed from Dudley. It hadn't left him pain-free from the beating he received but he liked to be aware of the time. The watch beeped signifying the new hour which was midnight.

At the same instance the hour hit midnight a hard knock shook the entire shack…

**Author's note:**

**So I know it's kind of a boring intro to the story and I'm leaving major details out but it would just be too long in my opinion to go through the entire events of the zoo and in general the interaction with the Dursley's So I'm speeding it up a bit to get them to the exciting part which is them going to Hogwarts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 3:**

Percy and Harry immediately propped themselves on their feet as they heard and felt the violent knock on the door of the shack. They both looked at each other and their eyes held genuine fear. That did not deter them from nearing themselves to the front entrance. They stealthily walked to the door but kept a distance of a few feet away.

The first knock didn't seem to wake the Dursley's as they could hear the bothersome snoring of Uncle Vernon and Dudley. However, the second knock awoke the trio of heavy sleepers as they came running near the front entrance.

Harry's eyes widened as he witnessed his Uncle Vernon wield a rifle in his hand. The finger ready at the trigger. Percy noticed that Vernon was nervous and fearful of the unknown on the other side of the door. His arms were trembling as the rifle seemed to never steady.

"Who's there?!" Uncle Vernon shouted, although with a voice crack in his voice.

There wasn't any response for a few moments. Percy and Harry looked at each other than towards the Dursley's who began to calm down. Maybe they had imagined such a knock, especially with the violent storm occurring on the outside. However, it wasn't so.

The second knock came with such force it knocked the door off its hinges and fell to the floor. Percy and Harry were thankful that their curiosity held a certain limit. If they had gotten any closer to the door they would've been flattened.

What stood at the door was an immense dark silhouette of a man. The unknown stranger was large beyond belief. The figure could barely lower his neck to fit inside the door frame. The Dursley's were livid but shaking with fear. Uncle Vernon was on the forefront whilst Petunia hid behind him and Dudley behind his mother.

Once the man was inside the shack, he lifted the door and roughly placed it once again on the door frame. The raging storm's noise on the outside seemed to drown as the new center of attention was the behemoth of a man inside their 'home'.

"You are breaking and entering!" Vernon shouted as he took aim with his rifle. However, his true emotions betrayed him as you could hear the rifle rattle. The safety of the firearm was still in place.

"Ah there you are Harry." The giant broke the silence as he ignored Vernon.

Vernon's entire face was turning a shade of red as he was ignored. "I demand you to leave!"

Percy and Harry were unsure of what type of damage this giant could cause on the Dursley's. They were also unsure if the rifle would do any damage to the giant at all. Whilst the two boys were communicating silently, the stranger walked up to Vernon, who was backing up to the far wall in fear.

"Shut your mouth." The giant stated angrily as he yanked the rifle forcefully from Vernon's hand. They began to cower under the giant's gaze as he tied the rifle in a knot easily and threw it in the far corner. Before turning back to the boys.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby you know. You just look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." The giant stated as he towered over both Percy and Harry. However, for some odd reason they both believed he wasn't there to cause them any harm specifically.

"Which reminds me. I brought you a present. I might have sat on it on the way here, but it still should be in good condition I bet." The giant said as he opened up his large coat and fidgeted a lot in search of what he was looking for.

Alas he finally found the box he was looking for and handed to Harry who was still awestruck. He was very accustomed to being disappointed and no one gave him anything out of their own good will. When he opened the box, he found and witnessed a birthday cake with his name on it. He felt a deep emotion from within and it was a tear-jerking moment for him, although he did not exemplify it. Whilst he was happy with his cake, he could only muster one question to the giant.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Harry shyly asked as the giant gave him a lopsided grin.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid said as he finally sat on the old and creaky couch that separated the Dursley's from the boys and Hagrid.

Percy could only marvel at such a being Hagrid was. He was indeed enormous in size and yet that wasn't the only terrifying feature about him. His voice was loud and authoritative as if he was used to dealing with these types of situations. He had long messy and unruly black hair. He had mountainous of a beard that covered most of his face. And finally, a large overcoat that seemed to carry dozens of items within his pockets.

"I still don't know who you are." Harry responded as he put the box aside and looked at Hagrid.

Meanwhile Hagrid was busily fidgeting through his coat as he fetched a few sausages and tossed them into the fire he was roasting them in. Dudley licked his lips and the side of his mouth began to drool at the smell of the sausages. However, Vernon looked at his son who vehemently shook his head and his son ceded to his father's demands.

"I don't blame you. Just call me Hagrid it's the custom. Like I said I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I bet you know a great deal of Hogwarts." Hagrid responded but his facial features darkened and look angered when Harry shook his head.

Hagrid turned to the Dursley's who looked at him in contempt. Of course, they hadn't told either of them. Envious muggles. Hagrid thought in his mind.

"Don't you dare tell them anything." Vernon said threateningly. Hagrid was so enraged at the family for keeping the boys' heritage a secret.

Hagrid turned to the two thin boys and disregarded the threat the prune gave him and immediately spoke the words that both Percy and Harry caught in surprise.

"You two are wizards. With time maybe even great wizards." Hagrid once again fetched into his overcoat that seemed to have millions of things jingle in with one another.

Hagrid pulled two familiar letters, Percy and Harry had both seen and were prohibited from opening according to the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon made one small noise, sounding like a whimper, before Hagrid turned to him and gave him an intimidating look and he silenced himself.

Harry grabbed his envelope and opened it along with Percy.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Both the boys shook their heads at the same instance in unison.

"I think you're mistaken. We can't be a wizards." Both the boys looked at each other shyly and then looked at Hagrid who could only look at the Dursley's in anger.

"It's true. You will be overseen by one of the greatest wizards in his era. Professor Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said the name in a tone of veneration and of utmost respect.

Uncle Vernon, however, wasn't pleased about paying for the two boys to learn silly tricks and he let Hagrid know. Hagrid wasn't accustomed to such disrespect to a person he respected so much. For the night's entirety he recounted a bit of history of Hogwarts. His time he spent there and his enjoyment. He gave the hungry boy's some sausages to eat and they had never savored anything better in their lives. They also witnessed a bit of magic as Hagrid hilariously gave Dudley a swine's tail. Finally, they witnessed a form of communication in the wizarding world as Hagrid pulled out a living owl out of his coat pocket and gave it a letter and the owl happily flew off.

They spoke and spoke until they fell asleep...

**IiIiIiIiIiIiI**

Both boys awoke to the knocking and they both dreaded the work that was ahead of them. Setting the tables up, cooking some of the meal and so on. They both enjoyed the silly dream they had imagined.

However, as soon as they got onto their feet, they realized the large man sleeping on the floor. Both Percy and Harry looked at each other quizzically.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Percy said as he looked at Harry. Harry could only shrug his shoulders.

The knocking got louder and peskier, but they noticed it wasn't the door. Rather the lone window in their room was the origin of the knocking. As Percy neared it, he could only recognize it as an owl as he slid the window ajar. Immediately the owl dropped a large newspaper with moving images on them, on Hagrid. Shortly, thereafter the owl began attacking his coat.

"Stop it" Percy said as he tried shooing away the pesky owl.

Meanwhile Harry was attempting to wake Hagrid up, who proved to be a very deep sleeper. Harry tried many times but only received mumbles in between. Finally, they deciphered a useful murmur as Hagrid said to give him something of value for bringing the paper. They immediately fetched inside his coat pockets and managed to find something of value for the owl. The owl quickly snatched the five bronze coins and made its way out of the of window.

Once Hagrid was fully awake, he took the boys in the boat Uncle Vernon had used and took them towards the train. Once they were in the train, they had to make their stop in London. They walked out of the station and into the streets, Harry and Percy could only try to keep up by jogging. Hagrid walked in long strides which covered distance a lot quicker.

They walked and walked cutting through large tourist groups until they made it to a place called the 'Leaky Cauldron'. As they walked in an individual asked Hagrid if he wanted the usual. He declined stating he was on business and the individual looked at Harry and slowly projected Harry's name. Percy noticed that the whole pub seemed to silence as Harry's name came out of the man's vocal chords.

Percy only found it odder when many old individuals came up to Harry and said it was honor to finally meet him. Harry meanwhile was very uncomfortable with the attention and shaking stranger's hands.

The boys and Hagrid ran into a shy and stuttering professor named Professor Quirrell. Both the boys found him amusing at how shy and stumbling he was, which kind of reminded them of themselves.

Shortly thereafter they went through the pub and were led out to a walled courtyard. It didn't look like anything special until Hagrid began tapping specific points on the wall and the wall slowly created a walkway they could go through.

Hagrid looked at the boys and said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley"

They made their way through the series of streets and walkways. Meanwhile the bricks slowly went back into place creating the walled courtyard once again.

"First order of business is getting you boys some money" Both the boys look worried. They had heard of Uncle Vernon's non changing stance of not paying for them to learn magic.

Hagrid picked on their worried looks and couldn't help but grin. "You don't think your parent's left you with nothing in your names, did you? You will see when we get to Gringotts."

They walked in through two pair of doors and when they entered the main hall the boys could only look in amazement. Hagrid called the small beings they were seeing, goblins and there were hundreds of them on high stools and on long desks weighing and counting coins. Some had a single eyeglass on one eye looking at rare stones.

They made their way to an unoccupied goblin. "We've come here to get some money out for both of these boys. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter." Hagrid said as the goblin nodded.

"Do you have a key for both vaults?" The goblin asked and Hagrid began once again emptying his pockets to find the keys. The goblin wasn't too keen on the items Hagrid was putting on the Goblin's desk.

Hagrid pulled out two golden keys while also handing the goblin a secretive letter. "These are the keys and a letter from Professor Dumbledore on the item within vault 713." The Goblin read the letter and nodded towards the giant.

"All is well. Griphook!" The goblin yelled and another goblin walked towards the group.

Griphook led the group towards a side door that led them to a series of passageways that were made of stone. There were tracks that encompassed the entire passageways which seemed to go on forever. The goblin whistled in which a cart came to a sudden halt in front of them.

They all entered the cart and when the cart went into motion everyone with the exception of Griphook, felt sick to the stomach. The cart moved with extreme speed which dried the eyes of Percy and Harry. The odd turns and steep tracks did not aid their sickness while riding the cart.

It went on like this for a series of turns and steep falls until they stopped in front a small vault door. The number engraved on the archway of the vault was 687. A wobbly Hagrid gave the goblin the key in which he opened the vault.

As the door cleared Harry could only marvel at the columns of gold and silver coins. He also saw the same bronze knuts that he had given the owl earlier on in the day. He hadn't expected much in terms of wealth, but his parents did indeed leave him something in his name. He was sure of that now.

"All yours Harry." Hagrid stated. Both Hagrid and Percy assisted him to package some of the coins into the large pouch Harry was holding.

After they were done getting Harry's money, they proceeded to Percy's vault which was deeper underground than Harry's. When the goblin opened his vault the amount of wealth that was within was unimaginable. There were endless columns of gold galleons and silver sickles. It seemed that the vault was never ending as the gold galleons seemed to fill the entire vault room. Both Harry and Hagrid assisted Percy to fill his pouch of coins.

Percy was awestruck in terms of the wealth he had witnessed. Which made him further question who his parents were and how his family gained their wealth. Through the entire ordeal they had only spoken of Harry's parents and failed to enlighten him on his lineage in terms of his family.

"That should be enough for the semester for the both of you. Now let's go to Vault 713." He told Griphook who nodded and ordered everyone to enter the cart.

Once again, they went steeper into the series of tracks and stone tunnels until they came to a strong halt. Percy was holding his morning meal in his throat, attempting to not vomit. They reached the vault and Hagrid retrieved the covered package and quickly stuck into his coat pocket. He advised the boys to pretend that they never saw the package he went to retrieve and the boys agreed.

They were in utter happiness when they left the bank and finally were grasping their sense of walking after suffering the series of tracks within the bank. Hagrid assisted them in buying all their school items such as books and robes. Hagrid gifted Harry an owl whilst Percy had to purchase his own.

Their last order of business was to buy their wands. "We only have to buy our wands." Percy said as he struggled to read through the list of necessary school items.

"Ah yes. Ollivander is the best wandmaker." Hagrid said as he led them to a store down another walkway.

As they opened the door Percy and Harry noticed an old and frail man with the most daunting silver eyes. Yet, while he was old and frail, they could sense that he was wise beyond a reasonable doubt.

"Ah yes. Hello Hagrid, I recall when you came to buy your wand." Ollivander said as he approached the two young boys.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I felt like it was only yesterday when your parents came to purchase their wands." He said as magical tapes began to gather measurements for both Harry and Percy's arms, elbows, and even underneath their armpits.

Ollivander momentarily looked away from Harry Potter and looked onto Percy. Percy could only feel awkwardness when he was under the gaze of the frail man.

"Ahh and you must be Mr. Jackson. Apparently, you are from a long-lost line of pureblood wizards, according to Dumbledore. It's a great honor to serve your wand needs." Ollivander finished as he was looking through the innumerous set of stacked boxes on the never-ending shelves.

"Which is your dominant arm?" Ollivander asked as he looked through the shelves.

"Right arm." Both the boys said as they continued to look at the old and frail man move with extreme pace.

"Mr. Potter you will go first, we will see which wand chooses you. This one is good, Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Flexible, give it a wave and let us see." Ollivander pulled out the wand from its rightful box and passed it to Harry.

Harry waved not even a full two seconds before the wandmaker snatched it out of his hand. He continued his search for the correct wand until his face lit up. For the next wand, it went the same as the previous one, Harry had merely grabbed it when it was snatched from wandmaker once again. Soon enough the amount of wands Harry tried became dozens and he was starting to get anxious.

"Don't worry the perfect wand takes time for some." Ollivander said. Before he went deep into the shelves and an enlightened look took place on his face.

"You know Mr. Potter this is a rather unusual wand. Holly with phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and of good flexibility." Ollivander handed the wand to Harry and he felt an usual warmth in his hand. As he gave the wand a wave a flow of gold and red fireworks came out of the wand.

Ollivander later explained to Harry the odd history between his wand and the wand that caused the scar on the right side of his forehead. The feather core of the wand was extracted from the same phoenix. He further explained the dark history the twin wand had caused. Which only further instilled some temporary fear into Harry.

Now it was Percy's turn which he hoped wouldn't take remotely as much time as Harry's did. He was wrong, however, as the wands stacked up as much as Harry's. Half of the wandmaker's store was a mess. All caused from Harry and Percy's destruction.

"NO, NO, NO. Definitely not that one." Ollivander snatched the wand from Percy's hand. Percy was starting to grow frustrated and it was showing as he began giving snarky remarks under his breath to the wandmaker.

Ollivander went to the furthest shelf towards the back and grabbed the wand encased in a box.

"Now Mr. Jackson, the core of this wand is new to me. But I like to create new wands here and there. I had the core imported from North America. Till this day the wand has not chosen its rightful owner. Maybe perhaps you could be it. Cedar. White River monster spine. 11 inches. Nice and Flexible." As Percy was handed the wand, he couldn't help but feel how perfect it felt in his hand. Like It was meant for him.

As Percy waved the wand the same set of sparks came out of his wand. However, instead of being gold and red, the sparks were blue and green. "Bravo Mr. Jackson. I had a feeling this wand would be for you."

Both the boys paid seven galleons for their wands. Harry and Percy were taken back to the Leaky Cauldron by Hagrid and he personally paid for their meals. They ate like ravage animals, their hunger the size of an enormous beast.

Hagrid took them back to the London train station that would take them back to the Dursley's. He also gave them their tickets for the train they were supposed to catch to go to Hogwarts. The boys had to spend one more month in suffering with the Dursley's. However, they were excited on what was to come…

**Author's Note: So, it's a bit longer than the previous chapters. I had to cut out a bit of the dialogue between Hagrid and the boys because it would just be too long to write. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now to answer some review questions.**

**Helenvoid: I don't think Dumbledore would want to put Percy in a situation with the Malfoy's. If Percy had grown up in the Malfoy residence, he would have adopted the superiority complex of pure blood wizards the Malfoy's easily display. Which in reality would contradict Percy's character. He isn't arrogant nor does he believe that he is above others. But you will like his character development, I hope. Last thing, the Dursley's know that Percy's parents are presumably dead. So why would they treat him nice if he isn't one of their own? And no one can really snitch on them for treating him badly anyways.**

**Perseus101: I appreciate the love. I will update as quickly as I can. I've been on spring break, so I've had time on my hands. But updates will get slower once I get back into school. **

**Guest: Yes, they are the same age for this story. I was debating about their age, but I realized it would be best to have the same age for this storyline, so they enter Hogwarts at the same time as first years. However, Harry's only about two weeks and a half older than Percy in this story. Harry's birthday being July 31****st**** and Percy's being August 18****th****. **

**Guest: I haven't really thought about pairings just yet. But I have some in my mind. That being Harry's significant other being canon, which is Ginny. However, for Percy I'm debating whether to keep him solo or pairing him with someone, up to you guys, I guess. **

**James Birdsong: Thanks, I appreciated the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 4:**

The month with the Dursley's was nothing less than servitude. Aunt Petunia worked the boys till they were exhausted. They were harsher than usual due to the stunt they pulled with Hagrid and their disappearing act without asking for their permission. When they returned to their house in Little Whinging, Petunia made the boys clean the floors with toothbrushes. They spent the entire morning after breakfast brushing every inch of the house. That wasn't enough punishment for them as the Dursley's cut their meal portions in half.

When the month had finally finished the boys were looking forward to being away from their captors. Even if it was school related. Uncle Vernon wasn't too pleased when the boys had asked him to drop them off at King's Cross Station, but after constant pestering, he relented.

"I will leave you dimwits at the station, but nothing more. I bet you don't even know where you're headed, do you?" Uncle Vernon said in an annoyed voice.

Both Harry and Percy looked at each other and they realized that their Uncle Vernon was indeed correct. Harry just looked at Uncle Vernon hoping he would disregard his own question and walk away. But it wasn't so, as he stood firmly in place with his arms crossed awaiting the response.

"All we know is that we have to get onto the train on platform 9 ¾." After Percy had finished Vernon could only laugh at the delusional response Percy had come up with.

Percy wasn't good academically, which always made him self-conscious of himself. Unlike Harry who was deceptively intelligent and received good grades if he tried. Percy more often than not was expelled from the schools he was thrusted into by his adoptive legal guardians. He was forced to settle in the school both Harry and Dudley attended. The Dursley's warned him, if he got expelled again, they wouldn't bother finding another school for him. He would have to settle at home as a permanent servant and rot away with the Dursley's. That's how he took their message.

"You two are mad as they come. But I will play along with your little game. I will drop you fools off at the station but that is all." Uncle Vernon said as he split the two boys on the way to his room.

The very next day Vernon dropped the boys off at the station with their wizardly belongings. He assisted them to lift their heavy trunks onto their respective carts and took them to the platforms nine and ten. He mischievously smirked at them before leaving them without a word.

"Well we do look stupid now, don't we?" Percy asked Harry. Harry looked around hoping for any clue to the mysterious Hogwarts platform but couldn't find anything.

When the both of them asked a guard for assistance they couldn't help but get frustrated when the guard passively aggressively called them stupid. They began to panic as they witnessed the time on the large clock in the station and the hour was nearing for the Hogwarts train to depart its respective platform.

"This place is full of muggles –" Harry caught the first bit of the sentence and found a plump lady walking with a group of four boys lugging along their trunks and owls.

Harry recalled that Hagrid referred the Dursley's as envious muggles. He was later explained that they were people born without magic and were not born from a wizarding family either.

Harry motioned with his head for Percy to follow him and they followed the group of boys that were heading further down the platform. The entire family they were following had red hair, the color of flames.

The mother told the older boys to go first. They all ran with velocity towards the dividing barriers of platforms nine and ten. Harry and Percy expected them to crash face first into the barrier, but they seemed to cross the barrier.

Both of them rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't imagining things. Before the youngest red hair boy could run towards the barrier Harry interrupted them.

"Excuse me. How do we –" Harry trailed as he pointed towards the barrier.

"Oh. How to cross onto the platform." The plump woman with red hair responded nicely.

"Yes." Percy said from behind Harry.

"Don't be afraid. All you do is move towards the barrier separating the platform. Don't stop or be afraid that you will crash into it. That is very important. Both of you go before Ron." She said as she gave Harry a light push.

Harry took a deep breath before breaking into a jog pushing the cart with his trunk towards the barrier. Midway he began sprinting with his cart and as the barrier appeared closer, he couldn't help but close his eyes and hope the pain from crashing into the barrier would be minimal.

He didn't expect to keep running as he heard and witnessed a steam engine train waiting full to the brim with people. Shortly after, Percy went through the barrier and couldn't help but marvel at their success. They had encountered and found platform 9 ¾. Both the boys high fived each other before pushing their cart further down the platform.

All the noise was evident and audible of owls hooting and cat's purring between the legs of their owners. Both Harry and Percy looked through the beginning of the train's carriages and didn't find any open seats. As every carriage seemed to be occupied with students or other student's fighting and shoving each other for an open seat.

The boys finally made their way down the carriages to an empty compartment and began attempting to shove their trunks into the luggage slots the train provided. The red head twins they had encountered on the platforms assisted them to lift the trunks into the train's luggage slots. They marveled and were surprised to have seen the 'Harry Potter' before their mom called them, and they hopped off that specific carriage.

Both the boys looked through the slightly ajar hidden window and listen to the family that had just helped them. The boys both laughed at how the twins seemed to tease the younger brother after his mother pointed out that he had an impurity on his nose. The mother attempted to brush it off for him, but he achieved his freedom and told his mother to never do that again. They further heard their encounter with Harry, and they could only further listen when the mother scolded one of the boys for raising an idea of asking a question.

The mom gave the brothers further instructions to lookout for their younger brother Ron during the term. The train's whistle sounded shortly after and Percy and Harry witnessed various students and parent's give quick farewells as they began scrambling to board the train.

Ron shortly arrived at their specific compartment and asked if he could sit with the boys and they didn't hesitate to agree. Ron's brothers shortly thereafter arrived and told Ron they were going to look at a student named Lee Jordan's pet tarantula. They looked at Harry and Percy as they properly introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley before departing to look at the spider.

They made small talk as Ron couldn't believe that Harry was actually the Harry Potter. Percy introduced himself and that's when Ron told Percy he had a brother named Percy as well.

"Common name I bet." Percy replied as they became silent once again.

The boys continued to acquaintance themselves with each other. Percy and Harry split the price of all the candies from the cart and shared them with Ron. He was shy at first but began to settle down with the boys as they began learning more about each other.

Percy and Harry met his rat named Scabbers, who Ron thought was useless. But both Percy and Harry found it enlightening that wizards could have rats as pets. As they continued to eat their sweets, Ron enlightened them with more information of both the sweets but also the wizarding world.

Shortly thereafter a teary-eyed boy came to their compartment and asked about a toad. The trio shook their heads as they acknowledged they hadn't seen a toad before he left. Just as the boy left, he returned with another female student.

Ron was midway through showing Harry and Percy a spell to turn his rat yellow.

"Are you conducting a spell." She noisily said. Percy couldn't help my internally sigh. Where all wizards filled with curiosity.

"Matter a fact I am. If you didn't interrupt, I would have already conducted it already." Ron retorted hoping for her to silence herself.

The girl did indeed quiet down as she looked at Ron intently. The girl was intently watching him, analyzing his form, his wand, every small detail.

When Ron conducted his spell, the rat did not turn yellow. In fact, it did nothing at all. Which internally both the boys were laughing at the silliness of believing that something was going to actually occur.

"You think that's a spell. Well it doesn't work, now does it. You know I've tried a few spells and they've worked perfectly. I've memorized all of the textbooks for our first-year classes already. I'm hoping it's enough… By the way my name is Hermione Granger." The brown-haired girl extended her attention to everyone.

The boys looked at each other. The trio had communicated almost telepathically as they knew none of them had even opened or cracked the spine of the book since its purchase.

"My name is Ron Weasley." Ron replied as Hermione tuned her attention to Percy.

"Uh my name is Percy Jackson." Hermione analyzed him from head to toe almost as if he was interesting enough, before moving to the boy who lived.

"Harry Potter." Harry was already bracing for the barrage of questions or comments he was going to receive.

"How exciting!" She was sitting down but the boys could tell she would've jumped if the scenario was in a different setting.

"I've read so much about you. My parents bought some books on your background and everything. You're in most books from the twentieth century. I can't believe it."

Percy and Ron thought that the girl was overly scholarly. To search up or even study a subject when school is not in session was in their opinion, very lame. She continued to ramble on how if she was famous, she would research everything she could on herself and what others wrote about her.

"Anyways, I've run into a dilemma. Specifically, what house I believe I'm going to be sorted in. I've been conducting my own research with students in higher years and I have gathered that Gryffindor is the best. I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw either, but anyhow I'd be satisfied with either." The trio could not believe how fast she was speaking. Percy could only remember and get the gist of the sorting of students in respective houses, after that it was blank.

Shortly thereafter, Hermione left with the boy who she revealed to be Neville. Ron joked about hopefully being in a house that did include Ms. Hermione Granger and the boys could only laugh. Ron spoke about his brothers and the legacy of his brothers all being in Gryffindor. Ron would sulk about the high expectations his parents had set for him. But he knew that even if he had been an amazing student and achieved the accomplishments his brothers had already achieved; it wouldn't hold that much greatness because his brothers had already accomplished it beforehand.

The boys lightened the mood by speaking about other things. In hindsight, it didn't lighten up as they were speaking about the break in within Gringotts. But after a short while, they began speaking about quidditch and how huge it was in the wizarding world. The boys were listening to Ron gush about all his experiences and managed to simmer things down.

However, nothing is open plains and dazzling flowers as three boys managed to enter the boys' compartment. There were two wide and meaning looking boys standing on either side of the pale boy in the middle. The boy in the middle had pale blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. The boy held up his head up with arrogance and pride emitting from the boy's posture. He introduced his two large friends as Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry had already met him in Diagon Alley. It wasn't pleasant to say the least as the way the pale boy spoke was with a sense of superiority towards Harry. The pale boy revealed himself to be Draco Malfoy which made both Percy and Ron laugh. Draco wasn't exactly pleased as he insulted both Ron and his family. Malfoy later after offering friendship to Harry and Harry declining his offer, decided to rant and disrespect his parents.

Meanwhile Percy was sitting in his seat hoping the bullies would just go away without any physical violence. But after Harry and Ron confronted the trio of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle an altercation occurred. Scabbers had the save of the day when he bit one of Malfoy's followers and they immediately dispersed from the compartment.

Hermione arrived thereafter and commanded them to explain what was going on. Of course, the boys stated it was nothing and Hermione demanded the boys to go change which they quickly did. The train ride after they had changed into their dark black robe over their garments went by quickly.

After settling down after changing they could hear an announcement through the train.

"The train will arrive to Hogwarts in five minutes." The boys could only wait silently.

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi**

The boys felt the train harshly stop as they sat within their seats anxiously waiting for further instructions. Everyone from the train was instructed to disembark the train and leave their belongings within the train and the boys obliged.

As they made their way down the train's steps, they could her a loud and commanding voice yelling instructions. "First years, over here."

A large group of students hastily made their way towards Hagrid. Percy, Ron and Harry were at the forefront where Hagrid could see them. "How are you boys doing." The giant asked as he skimmed the crowd of first years.

"First years Follow me. Don't get lost." Hagrid yelled as he led the group towards a large glittering lake.

The crowd was amazed at the majestic glittering lake. But most of all, the large vast castle that was perched on mountain. The castle held many towers that seemed endless. The windows were large and sparkling from the light source in the sky.

"All right, on the boats you go. Only four to a boat nothing more!" Hagrid barked instructions as the first years embarked the boats with the friends they had made on the train.

Once every first-year student was situated within a boat Hagrid ordered the boats to move forward. Many students were mystified at the oddity that the boats moved under their own accord without the need of manual force to conduct the movement.

The boats slowly glided across the black lake. Whilst everyone was admiring the castle on the rock formation, Percy stuck his hand within the lake which gave him an odd refreshing feeling. As if the water was familiar to him. Unbeknownst to him, all the marine creatures below the lake could sense the royal hand breaking the water near the surface of the lake.

The boats went through a tunnel and overpass before reaching a makeshift harbor where the boats willfully stopped before crashing into it. The first years climbed out of the boats and stood on the rocky and pebble filled floor. Before anyone could move or listen to Hagrid, a large croak could be heard.

Hagrid had reached into one of the boats and noticed a toad happily sitting on one of the benches on the boat. "Trevor." Neville yelled as he cupped his hands and grabbed the toad from the giant's hand.

"Alright, everyone follow me" Hagrid turned and quickly made his way towards the grand entrance of the school before knocking on the majestic wooden arched doorways. The doors opened immediately, and the students followed Hagrid about a few feet before he stopped and gave a simple nod to a female witch with emerald colored robes and a stern face.

"These are the first years. Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said as she dismissed himself when the witch gave him an acknowledging nod.

Professor McGonagall lead the students through the spacious entrance hall and took them to a small chamber. The students pushed themselves into the small space as distant voices could be heard through another door situated on their right side.

"Students. Silence. Please." The witch sternly said as the group quieted down to listen to the professor.

"First things first. I welcome you to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall explained the house sorting ceremony and the four houses. She explained that the house you were situated in would be your family. She scratched the surface of how houses would gain and lose points.

She left shortly thereafter into the chamber the sound of a hundred voices could be heard through. Just as the students were waiting, ghosts begin infiltrating their chamber which scared a few of the students. The ghosts happily interacted with some students, some even trying to recruit the students to certain houses.

Before any of the students could muster anything to say, Professor McGonagall interrupted them and told them to follow her in a single filed line. She led them to the Great Hall where all students could only marvel at the grandness of the abstract ceiling and the grandness of the room and windows.

The students shyly followed the confident witch towards the front and center of the Great Hall. A simple and ragged hat was brought up. What surprised Percy and Harry was when it began to sing a song. Once the hat had finished the song the entire room of older students began to clap and whistle.

After silence had come once again within the room, Professor McGonagall spoke. "Alright students when you hear your name please come up to be sorted into your house."

The first years nodded. The first name was called, and Percy couldn't help but feel self-conscious and anxious. He would prefer to be situated into the same house as Harry. But he didn't know which house Harry would be situated in, so his sorting was also a mystery.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled which broke Percy out of his thoughts. Multiple names were called, and Percy was getting more anxious by the second.

Harry on the other hand wasn't faring any better. He had heard the greatness of Gryffindor and the biased comments that the Slytherin seemed to get. He was sure of one thing; he didn't want to be in Slytherin. Anything else and he would be satisfied.

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called out as she nearly tripped running towards the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor" The sorting hat yelled a few seconds later. Ron seemed a little miffed, since most of his family was indeed in Gryffindor, he would have to deal with the know-it-all Hermione.

Ron was called next and of course he followed his family's legacy of being put into Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table cheered as Ron sat down, but the next name silenced the entire hall as everyone tried to get the best view of the next name being called.

"Harry Potter!" The stern professor called out. While Harry was making his way towards the sorting hat, he could hear murmurs from all four tables that each house was housed in.

Once the sorting hat was over Harry's head, he could hear the hat's voice in his mind as he seemed to dig deep into his mind.

"Lots of potential, willingness to prove yourself. Has some intelligence. Hmm, this decision will be very difficult." The hat pondered while he read Harry's mind of not being placed into the Slytherin house.

"Not Slytherin huh. I think you could be potentially great in Slytherin. No? Okay I know!" Harry closed his eyes in anticipation, even though his vision was already obstructed by the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as Harry groggily walked his way to the table. Harry saw Percy smile at him as they brushed shoulders on his way to the table.

Percy noticed that Harry's cheer was louder than the rest of the other students. While Harry made his way to the table, Percy Weasley vigorously stood up and quickly shook Harry's hand along with the other Weasley brothers. He could hear loud chants "We got Potter. We got Potter" to the surrounding houses.

Once the noise had died down Professor McGonagall called the next name. "Percy Jackson." He could feel hundreds of eyes follow and stare at his back as he walked to the stool to be sorted to his house.

"Ah. This one is more difficult than Potter. Very loyal, very shrewd, and very ambitious. A deep hidden sadness within yourself. Thirst to prove yourself as great if not better than his classmates." The sorting hat stated as the rest of Hogwarts looked on.

Dumbledore listened intently when Harry's name was called. Deep down he knew Potter would be sorted into Gryffindor like his parents. But Percy was a different story. He didn't exactly belong in the wizarding world. Much less, he wasn't even part of wizarding lines. Percy's blood arguably, was purer than any purebloods. A son of a sea god no less. Which worried Dumbledore, he withheld a deep hidden power. That wasn't what worried Dumbledore. He was afraid that Percy could be led down a dark path, and he didn't want another wizarding war. Or the next Dark Lord. At least not in his lifetime.

"I've got it. You were a difficult one indeed." The sorting hat said as the other Hogwarts students were eagerly awaiting.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Percy felt like vomiting. All the dark and evil things he had heard about Slytherin was loud in head. Percy could only question how he was sorted into such a house. He didn't believe he was inherently evil, nor did he feel superior to others. But how? It was as all he could think of.

Harry looked in horror as a pale Percy hesitantly made his way towards the Slytherin table. He then looked at Malfoy who held a sinister grin as Harry could only frown in his direction. Then his emerald eyes met the sea green eyes he had grown up with.

"Why?" Harry mouthed to Percy. Percy could only shrug his shoulders. That's all Harry could manage to mouth to him as Percy was hastily brought into conversation with some of his house members.

**A/N Aye the boys are in Hogwarts. How did you like the housing sorting ceremony? I know I skipped a few details, but I thought it was fun to write regardless. Some of you make ask why Percy would be slotted in Slytherin. To be completely honest, I don't believe Percy could ever truly fit into one house. He's very Loyal which would apply to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He also contains a tremendous amount of courage like other Gryffindors. But I feel like Percy has a lot to prove, he doesn't want to be behind Harry's shadow, he wants to be potentially greater than him. He is intelligent, but he would rather act dumb. I also believe he can be cunning to his enemies, but then again, he has a good heart.**

**So, tell me what you thought of the chapter, please review I want to know how I did for this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, will update as soon as I can. Also, I know there may be grammatical errors and I will attempt to fix them as soon I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 5:**

After being situated into their houses, the banquet commenced. Headmaster Dumbledore said a few odd words before the entire bronze plates were filled with food and liquids of various kinds. Percy and Harry although separated by house, couldn't help but look at each other and smile at the amount of food that was in front of them. They could eat as much as they pleased without the Dursley's yapping about them eating too much.

The house ghosts began talking to their respective new house recruits. They were all odd in their own ways. The ghost from the Gryffindor table was nearly headless, only a portion of his skin, allowing his head to keep itself attached to his neck. The Bloody Baron was sitting next to Malfoy and Percy could only snicker to himself at the distaste apparent on Malfoy's face.

Situated directly next to Percy was a new first year like himself. He stood out from the rest. The boy had the most astonishing and blinding silver hair. His pale skin easily contrasted with his well-formed facial features. His eyes were the tint of gold making the boy next to him look and feel unique.

"Aye nice to meet you." The boy interrupted Percy as he was eating some food from his bronze plate.

The boy extended his right-hand awaiting Percy's handshake which he hesitantly gave.

"The name is Lucas. Lucas Morgan. A pleasure to meet you." Lucas said as he shook Percy's hand. Lucas's hand wasn't sweaty or rugged like some of his Slytherin house members when he had shaken their hands as he sat down.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy replied as the boy looked at him more expectantly.

"Uh, can I help you with anything?" Percy asked dumbly which Lucas in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no I'm just trying to make conversation. You know and make friends. It sucks to be lonely." Lucas responded bluntly.

Percy's faced turned hot as he was a bit slow to understand that Lucas was trying to be friends with him. Something him and Harry were both were unaccustomed to.

"So, what do your parents do for a living." Lucas broke the tension once again.

Percy visibly tensed when the question arose, specifically the questions that arose about his parents. He had heard from the Dursley's that his mother had died some tragic death at the hands of a criminal. His father, however, was rumored to run away from the responsibility of raising a child. Well that was according to the Dursley's. He half believed them, but after discovering that he was a wizard, doubt was placed in his mind.

"My mother doesn't do anything, she's dead." Percy responded bluntly.

"My father, I have no idea what he does. Or if he's even alive." Perseus continued as he looked to change the spotlight from himself and onto Lucas. Lucas looked uncomfortable but still looked saddened at the situation Percy had grown up in.

"How about your parents?" Percy asked as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Well my mom is an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic. You know she erases the memories of muggles who have witnessed magic. Well the muggles who aren't supposed to you know? Protecting the magical world from discovery things like that." Lucas ranted on. Percy thought that it was questionable to erase an individual's memory without their permission but maybe it was for the greater good.

"My father, well he is a curse breaker. He's similar to a contractor, in a way. He usually works for Gringotts, you know since they're into finding valuables in cursed tombs or enclosures. But sometimes he gets a side offer from the Ministry of Magic to investigate secret lairs or items left behind by dark wizards." Lucas finished. From what Percy could read from Lucas's body language was that he admired his parents a lot and respected their professions. However, Lucas wasn't drawn to either or. He wanted to be someone that would be remembered in the wizarding world, he wanted to be respected, and to protect the magical world from dangers.

"Well that sounds cool. Your parents sound like important people." Percy looked at Lucas hoping that he took the compliment well.

"Both your parents were housed in Slytherin?" Percy asked hoping he wasn't prying too much into Lucas's life.

"No. Not at all." Lucas laughed a little at the absurdity of Percy's question.

"My father was a Hufflepuff and my mother a Ravenclaw. But Slytherin isn't bad as they make it out to be." Lucas finished as he sipped some of his oddly colored liquid from his bronze goblet.

"They sound awesome" Percy replied.

"Yea they are good people." Lucas paused before looking at Percy expectantly. "I'm trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, you should to. Maybe we both have an undiscovered talent on flying brooms." Lucas playfully punched Percy's shoulder and Percy laughed along with him.

For the rest of the banquet for the welcoming of first year's, Percy became more comfortable with Lucas. Lucas was the only one of the few Slytherin that didn't exhibit their blood superiority complex. And Percy respected Lucas more for that.

After the banquet had finished the Prefects led their respective houses where everyone fell asleep after a night filled of gluttony and the creation of new friendships.

**Page Break**

Harry arose from his bed within his dorm with the rest of his house members. Ron meanwhile was still snoring and in a deep slumber. Harry, however, wasn't too focused on Ron as he noticed the empty beds of his other roommates.

"Ron!" Ron immediately awoke in a panic as he looked around the room looking for Harry.

"What the hell Harry. What's wrong with you?" Ron asked a bit angered and miffed that he was no longer in a comfortable sleep.

"We're late." Harry said as he quickly got out of bed not bothering to fix the bed and leaving the bedsheets and pillows in a bundled mess.

The boys were silent as they put their black robes on and hastily put on their shoes and ran out of their dormitory.

The day didn't get much better when they accidently went into the wrong classroom many times. Or walked into fake doors which a pranking and narcissistic ghost seemed to lead the boys to. Finally, they ran into the correct classroom.

The class was busily listening away to Professor McGonagall as she was introducing the topic of which was to be learned for that class. Each student had themselves a match on their desks.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, finally deciding to join us?" Professor McGonagall reprimanded them.

"We overslept and got lost" Harry hopelessly replied.

"That is not a valid excuse Mr. Potter. Now find an open seat." Some of his classmates snickered at their defeated faces.

He noticed that the class had students from different houses sprinkled in.

"As I was saying. I'm Professor McGonagall and I will be teaching the intro and basic concepts of Transfiguration." Hermione was seated at the front of the class listening intently at the professor.

Harry looked around hoping to see any other familiar faces and his eyes caught Percy's. Both smiled and nodded at each other in acknowledgement. Percy was sitting with a silver haired boy who seemed and was intently listening to Professor McGonagall.

"Now take out your notebooks and begin taking notes." Professor McGonagall began speaking of the basic motions and types of Transfiguration spells.

After taking a multitude amount of notes, Professor McGonagall gave the class instructions to turn their match into a needle. Of course, she gave a demonstration, which of course impressed the entire class.

Harry took out his wand and waved and chanted the words exactly as Professor McGonagall demonstrated. However, similar to nearly the entire class, nothing of exceptional change occurred.

"It's still a match" Was the muttered words that resounded inside the classroom from most students.

"Now, now students. Don't expect to grasp and perform the spell on the first day. Have patience." Professor McGonagall said as she began to pace and look at the student's results before she stopped at the bright know-it-all who sat in the front.

"My, My Ms. Granger. You have performed the spell adequately. The needle is shiny and pointy. Very well done. Now students give Ms. Granger a round of applause for conducting the spell correctly." Hermione smiled as the class half-heartedly clapped at her success.

Professor McGonagall continued her pacing around hoping for at least a second success and what she wished for, she received. McGonagall stopped at the two desks situated in the middle of the others.

The boy had his wand in his hand and was looking at the needle with apparent shock on his face before looking up at Professor McGonagall. The boy had the rarest set of sea green irises and his face was chiseled and rather attractive looking, almost as if his genetic and physical features had come from divinity. Which all in itself was odd for an eleven year old boy.

"Mr. Jackson." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as the classed quieted down.

"It seems that Ms. Granger was not the only success in the class. Mr. Jackson's needle is excellent. The point is sharp and pointy. The needle itself feels like metal." Professor McGonagall looked at the boy staring straight at her. She could only marvel at how excellent the needle had turned out.

McGonagall was deep in thought. Could he be the next genius of this era or could he be the next greatest dark wizard of the next era. The mere thought of the latter option spread fear into her. However, now it was her duty and the duty of all Hogwarts's professors to lead him down the correct path and not let another dark wizard be bred within Hogwarts.

Shortly thereafter, Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and Percy looked at ease and happy when he left with Lucas.

Classes for the next few days were interesting to say the least. Transfiguration and potions were the most difficult in Harry's opinion. The most boring in his mind was the History of Magic. He was now onto his next class which was one he was going to be taking for the first time.

Flying was going to be held with Madam Hooch and the Gryffindors were supposed to have flying lessons with the Slytherins. Gryffindor and Slytherin had a rivalry that had been fueling even before Harry attended Hogwarts. The Slytherin's were absolutely dreadful and loathsome to Gryffindor and likewise for Slytherin.

Harry was still in disbelief that Percy was situated into Slytherin. The past few days Percy had been hanging out with the silver haired boy which Harry later found out that his name was Lucas. Still, Percy and Lucas were the only ones that could interact with anyone from Gryffindor sensibly and without any arguing. They were actually popular amongst the first years just like Harry. Harry for different purposes and Percy and Lucas for being laid back and friendly to everyone.

"Alright students welcome to flying. Now since today is the first day, we will only learn how to summon the brooms to our hands by command and how to properly mount them. We will also go over the correct posture that must be used while mounted on the broom." Madam Hooch said as she split the two rows of students.

Harry was next to Ron and beside them were their brooms. Lucas was in this specific flying class, but Percy had a different time block with the second section of Gryffindor's and his house.

Unfortunately, Malfoy was present in Harry's class and he had the smug look as he stared straight in to Harry's eyes challengingly.

"Now students our first course of action is calling your brooms to your side. A simple 'up' will suffice." Hooch said as she demonstrated as she projected the word "up" and her broom levitated to her hand, ready for use.

"Up!" the students yelled as some brooms remained on the ground and others immediately shot up to their commanders.

Harry's levitated upon command completely to his surprise. In fact, he was the first one to summon his broom by command much to Malfoy's distaste.

Once everyone had summoned their brooms which took about a quarter of the class time, Madam Hooch instructed the students to mount the brooms.

"Don't slide from your brooms!" Hooch quickly yelled as she saw some students foolishly slide down their brooms to receive laughs from the class.

As every student mounted the brooms correctly, Madam Hooch decided to let the student have a taste of minimum air time. Before she told anyone to lift off, Neville launched up into the sky and lost control entirely. Harry watched as Neville hazardously crashed into some towers and shrubs before elevating and sliding off his broom and falling down to the grass bed.

Neville of course began crying from breaking his wrist. Whilst the Slytherin students snickered and made harsh insults and jokes about Neville.

Madam Hooch warned and threatened every single student about staying on the ground or else they would be expelled by the headmaster. She repeated her threats as she transported Neville to the hospital wing. Unfortunately, things escalated as Malfoy grabbed Neville's Remembrall.

"Give it to me" Harry interceded as Malfoy could only laugh in Harry's face.

"You want it Potter? Well you're going to have to catch me. That's if you dare!" Malfoy mounted his broom and began flying without issue breaking the sea of students assembled.

"What's wrong Potter. To afraid?" Malfoy continued as he elevated more and more from the ground.

Harry mounted his broom but not before Hermione scolded him of his inexperience with a broom. However, much to his surprise he was naturally gifted and fluent in terms of flying.

Harry quickly followed Malfoy into the sky and kept speed and pace with him. Seeing that Harry was the better flyer Malfoy decided to throw the Remembrall as far as he could in hopes that Harry couldn't reach nor catch it.

Harry saw Malfoy launch the Remembrall into the sky and he quickly sped up on his broom and tracked the Remembrall. Harry was sweating as he caught it and returned to land in hopes that no one had seen him

As Harry was descending towards his classmates, he could see Professor McGonagall and her stern face looking at him with her keen eyes.

"Mr. Potter follow me." Harry felt his heart rate speed up as he hung his head down and followed the head of his house.

He looked back to his house mates and they too looked defeated. They felt that he would be severely punished. The Slytherin's too believed he would be punished as Malfoy led the smiles and snickers from his house, with the exception of Lucas who held genuine worry that Harry would get expelled.

**Page Break**

Percy had heard of Harry being pulled by Professor McGonagall and was hoping he wouldn't get severely punished. As long as his childhood friend wasn't expelled, he would be relieved. However, all of those thoughts vanished away as Madam Hooch called for their attention and was readying the second section of first year's for the basics of flying.

Madam Hooch was more cautious and cognizant of any foolishness or lack of awareness the students had with the brooms. Fortunately for Percy's section everyone was more or less behaved or tired from their previous classes.

Percy mounted his broom and it felt odd to him. At first, he expected it to be relatively uncomfortable to be mounted on a broom for a prolonged amount of time. But Madam Hooch demonstrated to every student the proper posture to evenly distribute their weight among the broom so they could minimize any discomfort they seemed to have.

Madam Hooch allowed each student to fly individually to minimize any risk of potential injuries by flying into each other. When it was Percy's turn, he felt confident when it came to flying his broom as he easily maneuvered and changed speed. Some of the student looked in awe at how good he was at flying. Madam Hooch also seemed impressed but didn't showcase or let her emotions betray her.

Before Percy knew it, the day of classes was over, and he reunited with Lucas in their dormitory and relayed how their day went and what homework they were assigned.

"Ugh herbology was such a pain today. It's the longest and most boring class." Lucas said as he landed face first into his bed.

"I don't know. For once in my life I actually understand school. But you're right herbology is definitely a long class." Percy responded while he collapsed on his comfortable bed.

The room was silent for a few minutes as the boys just laid on their beds hoping to sleep away and not complete their homework. But they knew it wouldn't happen.

"What should we start with first?" Lucas broke the silence as he fetched for his books.

Percy sighed as he sat up on his bed and grabbed the stack of books on his side desk. Percy looked through them individually knowing none of the options were particularly great.

"I think Transfiguration. It's a difficult class. Plus, I believe Professor McGonagall will not cut us any slack if we don't do any work." Percy opened his notes and began flipping pages.

"Transfiguration it is." Lucas said as he grabbed the notebook, he had written his notes in.

"You know I still can't believe you were able to convert the match into a needle. Maybe you're a prodigy?" Lucas teased Percy who threw his notebook at Lucas who easily dodged it.

"Shut It will you. It was beginners' luck." Percy replied before finally retrieving his notebook and opening his inkwell and grasping the writing utensil he was going to use.

Both Lucas and Percy had only known each other for a few days but they felt they had known each other for longer. Lucas defended Percy from Malfoy whenever Malfoy would throw insults in his direction. And Percy did the same. They were becoming the best of friends…

**Authors note: So, I know it's been like over a month since I've updated. I apologize for that, but it's been a busy month and with exams around the corner it wasn't easy to write this chapter. But here is the first week of classes for Harry, Percy and crew. I decided to incorporate an OC as one of Percy's closest companions because there wasn't any option in my opinion. I hope I don't receive any backlash for it.**

**Continuing on, my mind has been set that Harry's love interest will stay canon which will be Ginny Weasley. However, I am at a stalemate on whether making Hermione, Percy's love interest or creating another OC to fill that void. However, I know some people don't like stories that involve to many OC's so I'm trying to limit it really to only one which is Lucas. **

**So that's it basically it. I hope you enjoy the short update. Finally, I decided that this story idea will be cut down into seven parts. One representing each year for Harry and Percy. So Thrusted into the Unknown is Part one. Part two will be released when I believe is it adequate to move into it. **

**Stay tuned and thanks for following the story!**

**Post Script: I know some details aren't exactly factually correct as in the books. But I wanted to change some things so it wouldn't be exactly like the books. So, I hope you guys don't mind. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 6:**

Harry returned to the Great hall for dinner and instead of having a face of shock and anguish, the smile on his face betrayed his emotions. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked worried as he sat down next to Ron who was also puzzled at the apparent happiness Harry was radiating.

Some of the Slytherins including Malfoy looked at Harry smugly, believing that he was severely punished with detention or hoping for his expulsion. Percy and Lucas were in deep conversation before they noticed the boy who lived as he sat down in his table.

"What happened Harry? Did Professor McGonagall drive you insane? Why do you have a smile on your face? You've just been punished!" Ron yelled at Harry who was still in his daze.

"I wasn't punished. Quite the contrary." Harry replied which led to even more confused and puzzled looks.

The other Gryffindors who were next to them had decided to drift into their own conversation. Content to say the least that Harry wasn't punished. Harry noticing this decided to break the new to Ron but in a silent manner.

"Professor McGonagall took me to see Oliver Wood. You know the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" Ron looked at Harry, furrowing his eyebrows not understanding where the conversation was going.

"Professor McGonagall told him that she had found it." Ron paused Harry as he asked his own question.

"Found what?" Ron asked curiously. Breaking Harry midway through his tale.

"I would've told you if you didn't interrupt me." Harry retorted before regaining his apparent excitement. "She told Oliver that I was the new seeker that they had been waiting for." Ron couldn't help but let his mouth open agape and it stayed agape for the meantime until Harry closed it for him.

"You're what?!" Ron yelled out attracting the attention of the people surrounding him.

"Don't draw attention. It's supposed to be a secret. But I had to tell you" Harry scolded Ron. Ron began to smile and began clapping Harry's back congratulating him on the accomplishment.

The mood was interrupted however, when Malfoy and his two beefy followers decided to join the conversation.

"Why are you celebrating Potter? Oh, that's right, you're celebrating that you most likely got detention for the entire term." No one laughed at Malfoy's teasing except himself and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shut it." Ron stood up threateningly as the commotion began to form a crowd.

The crowd was mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. The soft lights of the torches that illuminated the great hall seemed to get brighter and harsher with the lingering tension of the upcoming argument.

It was dinner time, but the food and eating hadn't exactly commenced yet. There were some professors monitoring the students but were enticed by their own conversations. Seemingly enough that they didn't seem to see the commotion ongoing at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you going to do Weasley? You're too poor to even buy a wand. No wand, no cursing me." Malfoy easily brought the wealth is power response.

"Leave him alone." Harry came to his friend's defense.

"Shut it Potter. Before I have Crabbe and Goyle teach you a lesson." The next sequence of events transpired as expected. Ron shoved Malfoy into his two blind followers. Percy and Lucas were inside the brunt of the group as the shoving match continued. They tried to reach Harry and Ron to help or to even stop the conflict but the people around them were not cooperating. Percy was the nearest on to the commotion, but he was grabbed by the hood of his robe by another first year.

Matters turned worse as Malfoy drew his wand but before anything could happen, Malfoy's wand was sent flying out of his hand.

"_Expelliarmus" _Someone had yelled. From the ongoing commotion no one had seen Professor McGonagall approach and witness the altercation between the first years.

"That is enough! This your first and final warning. If I catch any of you trying to draw your wands and using magic to harm each other, all of you will be serving detention with me. For the entire term!" Professor McGonagall projected on the lingering group that was involved in the spat.

The other students from different years looked on as the haphazardly gathered group of first years continued arguing like little children and they couldn't help but shake their heads. The arguing didn't last as McGonagall began projecting her voice again with her wand to interrupt and deafen the first years.

Professor McGonagall ordered Malfoy to retrieve his wand and to store where it rightfully belonged. She didn't linger around to watch the group disperse, Professor McGonagall knew the students had received the message loud and clear.

As all the first years began walking to their respective house tables, Malfoy walked back to Harry as Harry was beginning to take his seat again. Hoping no other issue would arise. However, Malfoy had different plans.

"You want to cause a little fight and walk away Potter. I think not." Malfoy said as he yanked Harry's robe.

The remaining students in the group witnessed and heard the next set of words that came out of Malfoy's mouth.

"I challenge you to a duel. After curfew in the trophy room." Malfoy relayed before leaving Harry without listening to his response.

Percy and Lucas looked at each other and just shook their heads in annoyance. They knew if the duel was occurring after curfew, they would run the risk of being caught. They wanted to interrupt the duel before it occurred and minimize any harm that would happen to either or. The risk was great, but they had to do it.

Dinner was still eventful as the students ate their dinner in their gluttonous way before heading to their dormitory to rest and prepare for the next day. Except that wasn't going to happen for a select few.

**Page Break**

Harry and Ron laid in their beds, eyes wide open staring into the blackness of the unlit room of their dormitory. The other students who roomed with them were heavily asleep as they could hear some snoring and some slight troubles of breathing. The boys had decided that they would wait until everyone had fallen fast asleep before sneaking out.

They slowly and steadily sat up in their beds. They could barely see the outline of the other students that were sleeping in the same dormitory as them. They slid on their shoes and walked to the common room where the exit was located. The fireplace was still blazing bright apparent that someone had just lit it.

They sneakily tip toed towards the exit before they heard a female whisper call out to them.

"What are you doing!?" Hermione called out, hidden behind a small column in the common room.

"What do you think?" Ron retorted sarcastically.

"You're going to lose our house a lot of points if they catch you!" Hermione walked up to them as she revealed herself behind the small column.

The three of them looked absolutely ridiculous. The three of them had their sleep wear on and had a severe case of bed hair. Hermione's normally lustrous hair was in tangles, apparent from laying down in her bed. Harry's hair similarly was sticking up in various places, almost looking as if a bolt of lightning had struck him. Ron on the contrary, his hair or face didn't seem to hold any indication that he had been laying in his bed.

"Well I'm going." Harry said as he began to walk through and out of the secret entrance for the Gryffindor common room.

Ron closely followed and so did Hermione but not before rolling her eyes at how naïve the two boys acted.

Just as the they were exiting the room Hermione had a change of heart and began to retreat.

"I'm not going. I can't risk getting into trouble like you two. You are hopeless." Hermione said as she began to turn. However, she returned after noticing that her dormitory was locked, and she locked out of it. None of her roommates seemed to hear her knock on the door. With no wand to assist her, she decided to tag along with the troublesome boys.

They quietly roamed the halls careful to avoid walking directly in the center. They stealthily hid behind columns and behind braziers. Surprisingly there wasn't any lookouts or any form of monitoring from the school in terms of rule breakers.

They slowly got to their destination and they entered the trophy room at Hogwarts. The room was dimly lit with torches put in place with a metallic rod holding them in place. The beautiful set of gold, silver, and even bronze trophies that littered the crystalline display cases were innumerable. Shields and old antique swords were present, being fixed onto the wall for show. Medals, badges, and even plaquettes with names of current and past students were also encased in the display cases.

The two boys were so enamored with their surroundings that it was only Hermione realizing that no one was present within the trophy room except themselves.

"I think we've been tricked." Hermione broke the boys trance.

"I told you he wouldn't show!" Someone yelled behind a display case.

The trio made their way to the voice and noticed Percy and Lucas in their sleep wear trying their best to hide from view.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Percy decided to get closer to Harry as he kept his tone to a mere whisper.

"We were trying to stop this duel that was going to happen. But it seems Malfoy is a coward after all." Percy finished as they began walking out of the trophy room.

The group lingered near the entrance of the trophy room for a few extra minutes to make sure Malfoy didn't show up. Of course, he didn't show as time passed and what did come was more of a shock and fear placed paranoia.

As they exited the arched entrance of the trophy room a cat busily eyed them before purring at them. The caretaker known as Argus Filch was looking at a separate and distant hallway. The group busily hid away as Filch turned to their direction and began inspecting the trophy room.

Hermione and Percy were crushed together behind a display case at the corner of the room.

"Ouch" Percy whispered as Hermione accidently elbowed him.

"Be quiet" Hermione replied as Filch turned towards their direction.

"They have to be hiding in here somewhere. What do you think Mrs. Norris?" Filch said.

Filch carelessly looked through the display cases and continued to search in the trophy room. The group reassembled away from the caretaker and quickly sprinted out of the trophy room.

As they were sprinting outside of the trophy room, someone accidentally knocked over stray metal objects in their way. Which caused a loud crash and the sound of metal clanging on the cold and hard stone floor. The group continued to sprint not bothering to look behind them.

"Do you know where you are going?" Percy asked as the group was following Harry.

"No clue." Harry responded as he neared the next available door on the third floor.

Harry attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione stepped in as she tried to fetch for her wand but realized she had left it in her cloak back in her dormitory.

The increasing paranoia of Filch capturing and punishing them was at an all-time high. They were pumped with adrenaline.

"Give me your wand." Hermione looked at Percy who looked confused.

"What?" Percy replied.

"Your wand, give it to me now." Percy obliged as he drew his 11-inch cedar wand.

Hermione turned to the old and ancient door and chanted. "_Alohamora!"_

The door opened after the spell was chanted. All the boys looked amazed as they followed behind and closed the door.

"Amazing." Percy blurted out and Hermione couldn't help but shake her head.

Meanwhile Harry had his ear pressed to the door hoping to hear any noise or the lack of footsteps that would indicate that they had lost the caretaker through the halls of the school.

"I think he's gone." Harry sounded relieved as he looked back to the group.

"We were fooled. Should've known that Malfoy would set us up." Lucas continued as he casually leaned against the wall.

"You two are even more dim witted than these two." Hermione pointed to Harry and Ron as she spoke to Percy and Lucas.

"You're in his house for crying out loud. How could you not check and see if he had left his dormitory or not?" Hermione instinctively asked valid questions.

"Well, we really didn't think about it." Percy replied as Hermione couldn't help but face palm. How did she get entangled into such problems that didn't even concern her?

"Ugh boys." Hermione finally relented.

"We're lucky Peeves the poltergeist isn't around. Or we would be in serious trouble." Ron said as he began pacing back and forth.

Throughout their entire ordeal they were talking in whispers as not to alert Filch of their whereabouts. However, the beast that was locked in the forbidden side of the third floor looked at them with dilated eyes.

Percy looked at what looked like a three headed dog. But instead of being regular sized like the muggle world, this dog was gigantic and was beginning to get over the shock of seeing small first years as it began to growl. The entire group knew that that meant, and it wasn't a signal for them to pet the beast.

Harry quickly opened the door and the entire group fell backwards on top of each other as Harry quickly closed the door.

The Gryffindor trio ran back to their dormitories and the Slytherin duo ran in the opposite direction. Both groups deciding that they had enough in terms of roaming the corridors after curfew. They also wanted to put as much distance they could from the three headed beast.

The Fat Lady looked at the trio of rule breakers with contempt, before reprimanding them and letting them in after they revealed the secret words for entrance.

"This school is insane. What are they thinking leaving such a beast inside school grounds?" Ron said out of breath from the running and scrambling.

"For being rule breakers you guys are such wimps. You weren't using your eyes. The dog was standing on something. A trap door or something." She nagged at them. Hermione had enough of both Ron and Harry. Not only did they break rules, they almost got her killed by a three headed beast.

"I wasn't focused on the feet. The heads worried me more." Ron retorted back sarcastically.

Harry was in deep contemplation. Whilst Ron and Hermione continued to bicker, Harry was thinking of the reasoning behind the dog guarding that trap door underneath them. He remembered what Hagrid has said in separate conversation in terms of Hogwarts being extremely safe, which meant the dog was indeed guarding something.

"While you guys love to face danger I much rather go to sleep. I hope you're pleased with the troublemaking and meddling in matters that don't concern you." Hermione said before storming off for her dormitory.

**Page Break**

A few weeks passed and the surest thing was homework and studying in the library. Percy despised reading but seemed to find comfort in the books of wizards and witches. Accompanied by the silence and turning of pages it soothed his short attention span.

Percy had seen Hermione, Gryffindor's know-it-all multiple times within the school library. However, ever since that fateful night in which they had almost died to a three headed beast, Hermione had decided to stray away from the troublemaking Slytherin.

But on this particular day Percy wasn't in the library to study or do homework. On the contrary, After Harry had been slowly realizing his true heritage from his peers rather than himself it was only right for Percy to learn his heritage by research and not the words of others.

Percy had been looking through all the sections of the library, but it wasn't much use as he couldn't find what he was searching for. Deciding that it was pointless to wander around and risk Pince's wrath and nagging he was starting to exit the library.

However, he bumped into Hermione who tried to ignore him as she continued on her way carrying a few books in her hand. Most likely returning them.

"Hey wait up." Percy jogged behind her as she continued to give him the cold shoulder.

"I need help." Percy pressed on as she continued to ignore Percy as she laid the books on one of the empty tables.

"What could you possible need help with. So far into the term you've been doing excellent even outperforming me in some of the classes." Hermione finally responded with a slight hint of envy in her tone.

"It's not really class related." Percy broke off as he began fiddling with his fingers unable to look Hermione in the face.

"Then what is it? Spit it out." Hermione responded slightly annoyed.

"Well you know how Harry is learning on the go about his parents. Well I want to know about my parents as well. But I don't know where exactly to look." Percy relented as Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"You have never heard of the Jackson name in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Uh no, am I supposed to?" Percy scratched the back of his head.

"Follow me we'll look into some books on the History of Magic." Percy followed as Hermione began to brush through the spines of the leather and worn books on the shelves.

"Ah here it is." Hermione said as she brought a book with a worn red leather cover."

"_The History of the Magical Congress of the United States of America" _Percy read as he couldn't help but be confused.

"Why this book? Last I checked geographically we weren't in the United States." Hermione sighed as she began flipping through the pages.

She began to read an excerpt from the book. "Josiah Jackson was the first President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Known for his warlike views he was believed to be the perfect candidate to be President because of his no nonsense and tough attitude."

Hermione stopped reading after the excerpt and began to look through another set of bookshelves and began looking through the famous wizard section.

"_The History and Life of Josiah Jackson"_ Hermione read the title of the book to Percy.

Instead of reading through the text Hermione began flipping to the back of the book and pointed to the family tree of the updated Jackson family.

"So, there's Josiah" Hermione pointed as he was near the top of the tree.

"The last known descendant seems to be a woman called Sally Jackson." Hermione explained to Percy.

"However, it seems that she's dead because there are no magical records on her in this book." Hermione responded to the awkward silence.

"How do I know if this is even my family tree." Percy astutely asked.

"Well the wizarding world isn't big as the muggle world. So logically it's not likely that someone will have the same last name as you. Of course, unless they are related to you. In addition, the surname Jackson is rare enough." Hermione took a breath before continuing with her ranting.

"Well I believe you're a descendant of the Josiah Jackson family line. Or perhaps if you still don't believe me, maybe ask Headmaster Dumbledore. After all, he was the one that took you and Harry to where you live now. He is most likely to know more about you than myself." Hermione said satisfied as she left Percy to put the books back on their respective shelves.

Perhaps Percy will reach out to Dumbledore and find out more of who he is and who his parents were.

**Authors Note: So, I know it's been a few months and I formerly apologize for my transgressions and faults. The mood for writing was at an all-time low. In addition to those excuses, Summer is here which means laziness all around. On a serious note, this was a chapter I left half written before finishing my semester at school. But I hope you my readers love it. **

**P.S. Like I said the poll will be ongoing till the fifth part of the story where relationships will be decided. So, go vote on the poll that is on my profile. Also, for those that say they don't find the poll on my profile might be using mobile or tablets. For some odd reason the poll doesn't seem to appear on neither. So, you might have to be on a desktop/laptop to see the poll.**

**Like always thanks for the time for reading my monstrosity of a story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 7:**

Classes continued as scheduled and Percy continued to be atop of his class. September became October in the blink of an eye. Funny enough Halloween was a very much a celebrated holiday in the magical world and the exquisiteness of pastries and sugary candy was very well present.

"I forgot when the last time I had tasted these pastries." Lucas told Percy as his mouth was full of sugary goodness.

Percy marveled at how much food could be eaten by the first years as they were the ones stuffing their mouths like pigs. Halloween was long awaited by all the students because of how much the school tried to mimic the feeling of Halloween itself. Some aspects similar to the muggle world. The abstract ceiling of the Great Hall was a dark night with lit Jack Lanterns floating in the air. The ambiance was spooky as various decorations littered the great hall. Ranging from cobwebs to skeletons, it proved to be realistic.

"Harry looks a bit worried doesn't he." Lucas managed to speak through the loud conversing of their table.

Percy looked at Harry and Ron who were covering their mouths as they spoke. The golden boy looking around the Great Hall, almost as if something was missing. Percy scanned through the Gryffindor table and realized that the know-it-all was missing. Something that was very odd to him considering it was against the rules to be outside of the Great Hall without a professor's permission.

"Granger is missing." Percy replied as Lucas began to drink pumpkin juice.

Percy meanwhile had his fair share of candy as he could feel the sugar rush course through his powerful veins. As he looked, the banquet dishes continued to refill candy and food. It made him almost sick to his stomach, to the point of throwing up.

"Where do you think she is?" Lucas finally responded as he began to clean his mouth with a small white cloth.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right." Percy said as he could sense something was about to happen.

As if by divine intervention a very distraught Professor Quirrell awkwardly sprinted from the arched doors towards Dumbledore. The weird professor began to flail his arms all over the place as he was able to yell over the conversation of all the students.

"Dumbledore there's a mountain troll inside the school. As you know it's very dangerous." Quirrell continued as Dumbledore looked at his colleague with narrowed his eyes. All he was going to do was cause a huge commotion and add paranoia.

As if on cue the professor fainted in a dramatic fashion which caused the students to panic. One student began screaming whilst the hall followed in tune as the hall was full of yells and screams.

"Enough!" Dumbledore projected his voice with his wand. Almost immediately, all the students quickly silenced themselves.

"Prefects lead your housemates back to their dormitories. Professors we will deal with this danger." As if on cue all the prefects stood up at once and motioned their house members to follow them.

Lucas began following his prefect as Percy followed closely behind before stopping in his tracks. Lucas looked at Percy who had furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He knew that look. That look was the one that would land them detention and even further punishment.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he looked at Percy and the retreating forms of his classmates.

"Granger doesn't know." Percy said as he began sprinting down the hallway.

Percy's cloak obstructing his movement slightly as the sleeves were a bit loose for his liking. Lucas followed closely behind him not knowing where his best friend was heading to. They passed various classrooms and the boy's bathroom before stopping right in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Uh… we're not allowed in there you know?" Lucas backed up a bit knowing the punishment for entering the girl's bathroom was severe.

"Where else would she be? All the professors were in the great hall. Remember that Granger overheard our joking session. The conversation, where we said Granger had no friends and that was the only reason she was so smart." Lucas began squinting his eyes hoping to recollect that memory.

"I recall it differently. I'm pretty sure Ron was the one who said the harsher comments." Lucas responded finally remembering Professor Flitwick's class.

"Whoever it was I'm pretty sure she didn't take it too kindly. Stop stalling and let's go." Percy grabbed Lucas by the sleeve and was about to open the door.

Until they heard heavy breathing and loud footsteps. The sound of a heavy object being dragged on the decorated floor was nearby. Percy didn't hesitate to grab Lucas and hide behind a large pillar.

The troll was ugly and rather large. About twelve feet tall with a club and shoes. The head of the troll was bald and his facial features a bit unsymmetrical. Overall, the troll was very ugly. From what Percy could see from behind the pillar the stupid beast had whiskers around its mouth. From what he had read in his textbook they apparently had magical properties.

"It's entering the girl's bathroom." Percy whispered to Lucas to update the harsh predicament they were in.

"We have to alert the professors." Lucas said as he was about to sprint to the opposite side of the hallway.

Percy grabbed Lucas by the hood pulling him behind the pillar and proceeded to give him a harsh stare. He peered from behind the pillar again and noticed the troll was no longer in the hallway. It was in the bathroom and there was a good chance Hermione was in there as well.

"It's too late we have to help her." As if on cue the sound of a female scream could be heard. The sounds of a heavy object hitting the floor and shattering porcelain was very evident.

As they ran inside, they noticed the troll had broken most of the stalls and surrounding privacy measures. Hermione was in the corner breathing heavily with tears streaming down her eyes. She looked at Percy with genuine fear on her face.

Percy's arms were moving on their own as he grabbed his cedar wand and began to wave it around. The surrounding walls began to rip apart as the metal pipes began to burst with water. The water was easily controlled by Percy's wand movements as he aimed at the Troll who was more focused on Hermione.

Percy harshly waved his wand forward as the stream of water with a strong pressure hit the troll. The pressure was strong enough to knock the troll on his back and crushing the remaining debris. Hermione quickly made it to safety as Lucas continued to assist her. The troll, however, wasn't finished as it attempted to get back up. But Percy was well versed in spells for defense against the dark arts. Well, only the spells taught to first years.

"_Locomotor Mortis" _Percy yelled and waved his wand as the spell managed to bind the troll's feet together impeding him from getting up. A small rope tying itself around the troll's legs.

Hermione stepped up knowing that it wasn't enough to subdue the troll for long as he fetched her wand from her robe and began to use a spell.

"_Pertrificus Totalus" _Hermione pronounced the words correctly as the troll continued moving. His entire body unaffected as the troll continued and attempted to stand as he kept falling down.

"A bit too much don't you think. Also remember that those kind of spells don't work on trolls. Their hides make them somewhat spell resistant" Percy asked as he knew the leg locker curse was enough to stall the troll until the professors found him.

"Don't lecture me. I knew that, I had to test it myself." Hermione responded as she looked at Percy's eyes before breaking eye contact and putting her wand back into her cloak.

"Well let's get out here before the professors find us." Lucas interrupted as his undertone held a sudden anxiousness to it.

The two nodded in response. However, as they were about to leave the bathroom Dumbledore with the entourage of professors behind him blocked their way out. Lucas dropped his head knowing this distraction was going to cost them detention and loss of house points.

Dumbledore made them back up as he continued to walk inside the bathroom. His sparkling eyes looked around the bathroom with the assistance of his spectacles to assess the damage. He noticed the ruptured pipes, the floors flooded with water, the troll incapacitated and the three wizards looking at him with guarded expressions.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked with eagerness.

"Well–" Percy was about to surmise an excuse but was cut off by Hermione.

"It was my fault Professor Dumbledore. I had gone to the bathroom during our meal. As you can see the troll found me and well Percy and Lucas managed to save me." Hermione lied through her teeth. A very good lie, Percy thought as he almost blew her cover by raising his eyebrows.

Dumbledore knew that Hermione was lying. He knew that Ms. Granger would not take the fall for something so easily. If anything, her behavior and conduct through school proved otherwise. Through her first month at Hogwarts she had one of the best marks in her classes amongst her year. Taking the blame from someone was definitely something he would have not expected of her.

"Very well. Professor Snape please take Mr. Morgan and Mr. Jackson towards their dorms. Ms. Granger and I will have a little chat about today's events." Dumbledore eyed Hermione as Professor Snape grabbed his students from their hoods and dragged them out of the bathroom.

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi**

"Now Ms. Granger I want to know what really happened inside the bathroom." Dumbledore broke the silence as he looked at Hermione from the opposite side of his desk.

"The part where the troll was incapacitated would be the best place to start. You have your reasons to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I am very interested in the aspect I just told you about." Dumbledore continued as he interlaced his fingers together, waiting for her to speak.

"It was all Percy." Hermione blurted out knowing she couldn't keep lying to someone she very much admired.

Albus raised his eyebrows knowing fully well that Jackson had caused the destruction of the water pipes and sewage. The flooded floors and the fact that he was the only one that managed to stay dry without a single drop of liquid on his robes.

"He caused the water pipes to burst? How so?" Hermione tried her best to recount the story as best she could careful not to leave out any details.

"Well he began waving his wand and the water surrounding the bathroom almost immediately bent to his will, becoming one perfect jet of pressured water." Hermione looked at Dumbledore surprised that he didn't flinch or act surprised. Almost as if he expected it.

"He waved his wand forward and the jet of water hit the mountain troll. It was very powerful, powerful enough to knock the mountain troll down." Hermione continued as the headmaster's eye began to twinkle even more.

"Is there something you are not telling me Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked farfetched that the headmaster didn't even blink an eye as if her story was commonplace amongst first years.

"_Aqua Eructo. _Very powerful indeed. The pressure and potential power of the water is determined by its caster. You said he managed to do this without pronouncing any words for a spell other than the leg locker curse?" Dumbledore ignored her question by asking one of his own.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Is there something I should know?" Hermione pressed further knowing that the headmaster was hiding something.

"Everything Mr. Jackson has done seems to surprise us all." Dumbledore proceeded to laugh as he dodged Hermione's question once again.

"Professor." Hermione politely pressed

"You see Ms. Granger he very much reminds me of a previous student I had brought into Hogwarts." Dumbledore's shiny eyes began to gloss over as if the memory wasn't something he was proud of.

"But Percy is very different. He's very much in tune with his friends. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Granger?" Hermione was at a loss with what the headmaster was asking. He was shifting from topic to topic.

"Although he is very much the troublemaker as advertised." Dumbledore once again joked as he noticed the constant detentions in his academic record. He continued to flip the pages in his record hoping to understand why someone as bright as himself could have such tendencies to get himself into trouble.

"I don't think he's a troublemaker Professor Dumbledore. I think he just happens to be at the wrong places at the wrong times." Hermione couldn't believe herself as she defended her rival in class.

"Very well Ms. Granger our talk was enlightening. I hope you know your way back to your dormitory. I expect the teachers have gotten rid of the threat. Stay safe Ms. Granger." Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgement as Hermione nodded in response.

Before she could put her hand on the knob of the headmaster's office door she was brought back to his attention.

"Not all Slytherin's are evil Ms. Granger. Some may even prove to be very loyal and helpful. You should thank Mr. Jackson for his efforts in keeping you safe. Perhaps the next time you see him." Dumbledore winked at her. More of knowing wink which confused Hermione to a degree.

All she could do was nod to her headmaster and make her way to her dormitory…

**Author's Note: So, I have finally updated. I apologize for being extremely MIA. But I updated. It's kind of been slow. I have been having some writers block on how to continue the story. I was debating whether to make seven separate stories, detailing Percy's seven years at Hogwarts. Or just progressing into year four right of the bat. I'm leaning towards the former rather than latter. If I were to do seven separate stories, they would be the average of 40-50 thousand word. With the last story potentially being a bit longer detailing the second wizarding war. Whilst if I were to progress Percy to year four in this same story, I would have to make three other stories to supplement years five, six, and seven. So, you guys can help me decide in that regard. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thrusted into the Unknown**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter do not belong to me**

**Chapter 8:**

Quidditch season had officially started. Nothing more could ramp up the already apparent distaste between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Their game was the first one of the young season. Percy was what you could say a reserve, to the first team seeker Terence Higgs. He was one of the few Slytherins that was alright in terms of not emitting their superiority complex.

_How Percy got into the team was rather difficult to explain. He of course had no plans in playing sports. Considering, how the students at the muggle schools treated him. He was always picked last in sports. But that wasn't a detriment to his skills as an athlete, but the overall influence Dudley had over their school. _

_The real story was that Lucas had dragged him to the tryout that was littered with third through sixth years. Percy felt rather out of place as he felt insignificant to the already mature upper classmen. Lucas was very intent on trying out for the squad though. Unfortunately, his talent on the broom as a chaser were subpar. Compared to the upper classmen his skills didn't compare._

_When Percy mounted the broom, he was very tentative as he felt that he shouldn't be in the air due to some unforeseen circumstance. Expecting the worst, he felt he would be struck out of the sky. A pause and a few moments and nothing occurred which eased his anxiousness. What surprised him though was the fluidity in which he moved. As if he had extended wings himself. (hint he felt like a Pegasus). The way the wind whisked at his face felt majestic. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was overjoyed from the adrenaline rush of being on a broom._

_The Captain Marcus Flint had tried him out at one of three Chaser positions. Percy would be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed being a chaser. But his teammates were rather rough even if he was a first year. They would budge him harshly while he was on his broom. One particular defensive formation while he attempted to score a goal he was nearly pulled of his broom. _

"_Alright now follow the snitch!" Flint yelled as he released the golden speck of a ball with transparent wings. _

_Percy was rather amazed at how invisible the snitch could appear. More surprisingly, was the agility and the overall speed which the ball moved. Which no doubt meant that the seeker had to have keen eyes while also having fast reflexes. It took him a while, but Percy had managed to encompass the golden snitch in his clammy hands. _

_Flint looked at Percy with an emotionless face. His muscular physique and rather unattractive facial features scared Percy. He resembled a troll, large, dimwitted, and rather ugly. But he wouldn't say that to his captain's face. _

"_You're position less. You show good skill. But I don't know where to fit you. But I will let you cover for Terence in case he gets injured and is unable to play for any reason, or any of your teammates for that matter." Flint concluded. His attention focusing onto the other tryouts._

* * *

"I can't believe two first years were able to make the team." A group of girls spoke a few seats down from the long winding dining table.

"Well who is he?" One of the Slytherin girls asked looking through her table. First years and upperclassmen intermixed as they ate and nibbled on their morning toast for breakfast.

"Percy Jackson." The girl with blonde hair and stark blue eyes responded as she pointed at him. She was a first year just like him. However, he particularly had no idea that she even existed. Perhaps it was because he was too focused on his studies.

As if one cue the blonde-haired girl made her way to sit directly across from him. Lucas had still been asleep in his dormitory. So, he was sitting alone whilst his best friend continued to drool on his bed sheets.

"Hi Percy." The girl greeted with a white smile. It was genuine with no strings attached.

"Uh hello." Percy responded while still chewing his meal. A little embarrassed he began to wipe his mouth to remove the crumbs from the edge of his lips.

The girl couldn't contain her laughter. She began to vibrate with laughter as she covered her mouth with her forearm. The Slytherin's golden boy as they called him, was rather popular. But he was unaccustomed to receiving attention. So, he tended to act very awkward with new suspecting friends.

"Sorry to bother you while you are eating." She broke her laughter as she genuinely felt apologetic for her disturbance.

"No problem. But how do you know my name?" Percy asked as he looked into her sparkling icy blue eyes.

"Everyone knows about you. The top of the first year's class. Academically and sports wise. You and Potter were the only ones that managed to get on the quidditch team." The blonde replied as she rolled her eyes at his apparent cluelessness.

"Okay… What's your name?" Percy asked as the blonde smiled.

"Daphne Greengrass." Daphne easily replied as she brushed her two hands together readying for the winds and low temperature for the quidditch match.

"Nice to meet you." Percy smiled as she looked at the blonde who nodded in acknowledgement.

"But I'm just a reserve in case Terence or any of the other guys can't play for any reason." Percy meekly said as he hoped not to disappoint and drive her away.

"Backup or not. You still made the team." Daphne rose Percy's spirits.

Marcus Flint made his way to the first year as he couldn't believe that Adrian had the audacity to quit the team before their first game. Claiming that his grades weren't where they needed to be. To hell with the academic grades. But in reality, Adrian Pucey had endured three years with Flint and his constant dirty methods of playing quidditch. If that meant he no longer would play quidditch in order to stay away from Flint, than he would do it.

"Percy" Flint commanded as Percy immediately got up with a straight posture.

"It seems you're on the first team today. Adrian can't play" Flint revealed to Percy whilst the entire Slytherin table heard the entire exchange.

Flint didn't bother to listen to the first year's response as he began to head back to change into his uniform. Percy wasn't Flint's first choice. But he would do an adequate job until he could convince Adrian to return to the team. Two first year's going against each other was the only method he would let Percy gain experience. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff only had veterans of quidditch. Not one first year. So, he needed Percy to adapt fast if Adrian wouldn't return.

"I told you. A backup is part of the team. Better get ready the game begins soon" Daphne said as she began to get up and head to her clique of friends.

Percy scrambled out of his seat and began to run to the dormitories to obtain his uniform.

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi**

Percy and the team were already situated with their brooms. The somber green playing robes were breathable while also being rather warm. The inner linings were silver which further popped out his eyes. The smell of his leather quidditch gloves roamed under his nostrils. The default broom smooth in his hand as it was slightly taller than him.

The moment was getting to him. Percy had never done anything in such a large crowd. Much less something as competitive. Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't like each other. That much was very evident from classes during the term. But whoever won this particular match would get bragging rights for the entire season considering they only had three games.

The introduction ceremonies for each team was conducted before they flew on their brooms taking a few warmup laps. Percy rounded the stadium a few times as his cheeks began to color red from the chilly gusts of wind. His hands on the other hand were clammy from the mounting pressure of playing in front of hundreds of spectator's, students and teachers alike.

"The first game of the season is set to commence. Gryffindor versus Slytherin." The student commentator from Gryffindor announced. Lee Jordan was known for his rather bias commentary towards his house. While also sprinkling in his colorful and vivid adjectives.

"The main headline today, two first year's set to make their first ever debut. But we know who the better first year is." Lee Jordan led on while the Gryffindor students jeered with loud cheers.

The teams gathered in a circle as they waited for Madame Hooch to give her words. She set the trunk down in the center circle of the field as she looked up at the Slytherin's. Her eyes critical and very fierce as she knew their playing methods."

"I want a clean game. That goes for all of you." She said as her voice hid a certain vindication as she looked strictly at the Slytherin side.

"Begin" Hooch quickly commenced the game as the trunk with the bludgers immediately launched itself in the air. The golden snitch was quick barely visible as it danced around the teams. As Hooch tossed the quaffle Percy hurriedly grasped it within his hands as he quickly darted his way towards the Gryffindor's three goal posts.

"Pass it here." Flint yelled through the sounds of wind obstructing his hearing capabilities.

Percy tossed the quaffle to his captain as he heaved it into the middle goal post. One thing was for sure their keeper was very good with his reflexes. As he maneuvered himself and caught the quaffle with ease. He quickly passed it to one of the Gryffindor chasers.

"Dammit." Flint clenched his broom harder as his he gritted his teeth.

The Slytherin keeper was lagging behind as the first goal was scored by Gryffindor. "Ten points for Gryffindor." Lee Jordan happily clicking the machine to signify that his house was in the lead.

It was more of the same when Gryffindor maintained possession of the quaffle for most of the game. Their lone goal scored by Angelina Johnson. Slytherin's keeper being tricked by the multitude of passing done by the opposition's chasers. But true to their nature, Percy's house began to use susceptible tactics to steal the quaffle from Gryffindor's chasers.

One of the beaters managed to hit a bludger straight at Alicia Spinnet. She quickly fell from her broom. Alicia wasn't too far up into the air for her injuries to be significant.

Percy was tossed the quaffle as Katie Bell followed closely behind him trying to force him to pass it to a teammate. Which he did as he passed it back to Flint who heaved into the right outer ring. Oliver Wood narrowly blocking the quaffle from entering the ring.

A stray bludger flew into Oliver's body as it hit him straight in the midsection as he barely managed to stay on his broom. He slowly descended to the ground before collapsing on the grassy playing field.

From that moment Slytherin began to mount goal after goal. Percy scoring two of his own. He felt bad that his team was playing illegally but he still needed to do his part and win. Well that was until Harry managed to catch the snitch with his throat.

"Potter has caught the snitch." Gryffindor's commentator yelled as the Gryffindor side jumped up and down from satisfaction.

The Slytherin team didn't bother to linger around as they made their way to change. Flint tossing his broom back into the equipment room. Percy idly standing by as he awaited to get yelled at alongside the team. Flint's face red from anger. He continued to kick stray items from his path unable to bear the loss to Gryffindor, who were two players down.

"I can't believe it. Miles what were you thinking. You overextended which made you miss the quaffle. Gryffindor's lone goal." Flint raised his fist threatening to hit their keeper before stopping himself.

"Terrence how did you let a first year beat you to the snitch." The blonde-haired boy recoiled from the insult. In reality he was outmatched, a Nimbus 2000 versus a stock broom. Harry had the advantage.

"As for our beaters they played respectable. They managed to knock two Gryffindor's off their brooms." Flint complimented them.

Flint turned towards Percy. His expression unreadable. Well that was his face most of the time. Percy didn't know if he was going to get yelled at or overlooked since it was first game. But he was shocked when Flint complimented him.

"You did well enough. Scored two goals, not too bad. Maybe we don't need Adrian after all." Flint managed to say nicely without seeming too confrontational. Even if it was a compliment sometimes Flint phrased it with a threat. So, Percy was relieved there wasn't a threat involved.

"Alright remember we have practice tomorrow. We need to win our last two games." Flint reminded his teammates before making his way out and back into the school grounds.

Percy wasn't excited for the loss. But he knew he would get better with time. Perhaps he would become Captain eventually when he was older. Considering both he and Harry were the youngest players on their respective teams. It wouldn't be inevitable. It was just of matter time.

**Author's Note: Chapter done. I decided to introduce Daphne Greengrass this particular chapter cause so many people wanted it to happen so here ya go. I decided to make three stories for this particular series. This the first for the introduction. The second will be the Goblet of Fire and the last part will be the Order of the Phoenix and further. So yeah. Review and let me know what ya think. **

**There might be some grammatical errors, so sorry about that. **


End file.
